Frozen Dream
by shottersnation
Summary: Alfred is a journalist who has been send to Russia to write an article about homeless children. Ivan Braginski, a young Russian man is going to help him, but there are other people who don't want the world to know about these problems. This will get the both of them in a dangerous situation.


**Pairing: AmericaXRussia/AlfredXIvan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. This is just for fun I don't own money with it.**

**Summary:Alfred is a journalist who has been send to Russia to write an article about homeless children. Ivan Braginski, a young Russian man is going to help him, but there are other people who don't want the world to know about these problems. This will get the both of them in a dangerous situation.**

**Warnings: Violence, slash, mentions of child abuse. Uke!Ivan. Mistakes, because I'm not a native speaker. **

**I've been wanting to write this story for more than a year but I never knew how to get started. **

**Please leave a review. NO flaming, I'm writing this because it's fun not because I want to become a professional writer, I already have a nice job =) Don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

**Frozen Dream**

Alfred knew it's cold in Russia during the winter but he never thought it would be this cold. The young American quickly puts his gloves back on, slightly annoyed because they don't really protect him from the cold and only make it difficult to use his smartphone. _Stupid touch screen_ he mutters under his breath.

Alfred Jones considers himself a very lucky man; he has been working as a journalist for three years and he always wanted to go to Russia to write an article about homeless children. His boss didn't give him permission to go there until last week when Alfred finally convinced him that this is such a huge problem in Russia and that people would love to read an article about it. Of course he needed a native speaker to guide him and translate for him. A few weeks ago he got into contact with a social worker called Ivan Braginski, a young Russian man who helps those homeless children every day and who speaks English very well. Now Alfred's on his way to meet with Ivan at a small cafe in Moscow. The young American feels cold and tired when he enters the small cafe. It's a really old building but it somehow smells like flowers inside. There are only four people inside; two older men drinking at the bar, an old lady who's probably the owner of the cafe and a young man sitting at a small table in the corner. _So that must be Ivan Braginski?_ The young man looks up and smiles directly at him.

"Alfred Jones?" He asks.

"Yes" Alfred replies quickly. They shake hands. "Ivan Braginski. Nice to meet you" The Russian introduces himself. He speaks with a heavy Russian accent. Alfred blushes slightly.

_Why is Ivan Braginski such a handsome guy?_

He's tall, slender build and his hair is the lightest blond Alfred has ever seen. He's got big blue eyes that make him look young and innocent.

"Please sit down" Alfred realizes he has been standing there staring at him for more than three minutes.

"Eh yes thank you" Ivan offers him something to drink.

"So, you're a social worker?" _That was the most unnecessary question ever._

"Da, I'm a social worker during the day and from 8pm till 1 am I work here. I use all the extra money to help those children. Sometimes I buy food for them or clothing."

_Two jobs? Just to help those poor children. This man must be a an angel._

"Wow that's unbelievable. For how long have you been doing this? and why?" The American takes a piece of paper and starts writing down Ivan's answers.

"I've been doing this for four years, because I used to be one of those children"

The older woman serves them another drink, she smiles at Alfred and says something he doesn't understand before she turns to Ivan and ruffles his hair.

He smiles at her and says something that makes the woman smile. "Spasibo Vanya" She says before leaving us again.

Alfred knows that 'Spasibo' means thank you, he studied some simple words from a dictionary.

"Vanya?" He asks while sipping from his glass of whatever it is. He immediately feels like throwing up because this liquor is so damn strong so he puts the glass down again. _Vodka_

"Vanya is my nickname" He smiles before downing his glass of vodka. "I suppose you've been warned about how dangerous this is going to be?"

Alfred can't keep his eyes from him. He looks like he really needs to eat something, the poor guy looks pale and skinny. The color of his faded jeans shows that he really uses all of his money to help those children. _But how does he manage to look good in those cheap clothes?_

"My boss warned me several times but you know a lot about this city and you will help me so I think I'll be ok?" The American asks a little hesitantly.

The Russian laughs. "Nothing will happen to you, as long as nobody knows that you're going to write an article about this. So don't tell anyone about it ok?"

"I won't tell anyone, I know that your government ignores this problem and doesn't want the rest of the world to know that this is a huge problem. You just told me you used to be one of those kids, do you mean that you've been living on the streets too?" Alfred can't help it but picture Ivan as a child out there on the streets.

Ivan nods. "Da, I ran away from home because of.. some family issues. I will tell you everything about that later"

_So you don't trust me enough to tell me everything?_

"I've heard that there's a lot of drug abuse and prostitution among those children. Is that true?

The blond swallows. "Da, there are some people that use those children which is why you can't tell anyone about your article too. But that's why I'm there, to teach them that drugs are wrong and that there are other ways to get some money without selling your body"

Ivan doesn't seem comfortable talking about this which only makes Alfred more curious about Ivan's past.

"And they believe you?"

"Da they do. I know it's difficult for you to understand but they trust me. I'm like an older brother to them. I will introduce you to them tomorrow so you can see for yourself. If you're up to it of course"

"Sure I am." Alfred has never been in a real relationship, one night stands are definitely his thing and even though he knows it would be inappropriate to have a one night stand with Ivan because he's his guide and translator, it's still very tempting. Ivan goes to the bathroom and Alfred starts daydreaming again. _Why are you always thinking about sex even while talking about such important matters? Ivan only wants to work with you because he wants the world to know about those poor children living in such circumstances, not because he wants to have sex with you!_

Alfred tells himself that he's only worried about Ivan because the guy looks like he needs help himself. _Stop it Alfred, he's probably stronger than you are_._You're just tired, you need some rest. Tomorrow you will feel better._

He decides to drink some more vodka but he immediately regrets it. He feels lightheaded.When Ivan returns he doesn't want him to notice this and he tries to think of an excuse to leave.

"So you're staying in a nice hotel?" Ivan has been drinking vodka the whole time but he still seems sober. _How's that even possible?_

"Yes eh..." He finds himself staring at his luggage and feels slightly panicked. _You should have went to the hotel first, now you don't even know where it is. _

"Well I haven't been there yet, but I'm sure it's ok. It's called hotel Savoy" _I'll never drink vodka again.. never_

"Oh that's very nearby, on Rozhdestvenka Street . I can walk you there if you like. It's a beautiful hotel." _Thank God it's not far away from here._

...

They walk in silence, Alfred looking up at the tall Russian every once in a while. Alfred mentally reminds himself to buy a new coat. _Why does it have to be this damn cold?_

Ivan's wearing a long dark blue coat and a scarf; he looks stunning. The American's feet are numb from the cold and his fingers as well despite that he's wearing gloves. The thought that he's going to spend three months with Ivan Braginski makes him really happy.

"That's your hotel"

"Woah it looks really nice" _Luckily I don't have to pay for it myself._

"So tomorrow I'll meet you here again?" The Russian nods. "I'll be here at eleven o'clock, waiting for you"

_Waiting for you.. sounds nice_

"Ok, perfect. Well eh get home safely" It's dark and it starts snowing again and he's suddenly really curious where Ivan lives.

"Of course, don't worry. Enjoy your stay. See you tomorrow Alfred Jones" _Alfred Jones. The way he pronounces his full name sending shivers up to his spine. _

...

When Alfred wakes up the next morning he's surprised that he doesn't have an awful hangover.

Alfred has spend the whole night doing research on the internet; he wants his article to be the best. Going to bed early now seems like a better idea.

He starts searching through his suitcase to find something nice to wear; he's going to meet Ivan in a few hours and he wants to look good of course.

After having breakfast, taking a shower, shaving and getting dressed it's still early in the morning.

_**Should I write the next chapter?**_


End file.
